Conventional electric iron is to mount a ship-shaped ironing base on the bottom of a housing which can be hold, and electric heating coil is provided inside the housing to provide heat to the iron base, thus achieve the object of ironing the cloth, and some electric irons are provided with steam generating device to improve the evenness of the cloth.
No matter the electric irons have steam generating device or not, generally, their iron bases do not have rapid-cooling function. To iron the cloth, the iron bases is generally provided with a temperature between 180˜200° C., when the iron stopped use, the user only can cut off the power, then put the iron to a suitable place for cooling, till the temperature of the iron base decreased to a safety range about 50° C., then the iron can be stored.
Because the conventional irons do not has forced-cooling function, according to experiment, the time of the temperature of the iron decreased from 200° C. to 50° C. needs about 30 minutes. While the iron with high temperature placed in rooms is easily caused unnecessary injury if the person running about the iron contacted to the iron carelessly, therefore, for the sake of safety, it is important to rapidly cool the iron after using.